1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box data management apparatus and method, which manage box data corresponding to image data including a document in a constitution where a plurality of devices for handling the image data, such as multi-functional peripherals (MFP) and a printer, are connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general mode has hitherto been that a data storage region for private use, such as a personal box or holder, is provided for each of devices such as MFP (multi-functional peripherals) and a personal computer, and according to need, each of the devices is logged in to access the data storage region for private use. It is to be noted that the MFP is an apparatus called a composite apparatus or the like, into which functions such as copying, network printing, scanning, faxing and/or document serving are integrated.
In such a mode, it is possible to access the data storage region only by accessing and logging in each of the devices as thus described, which is a troublesome operation. This mode further has problems including having to keep track of which document data were stored in which device, or the like.
In order to solve these problems, a technique is recently proposed where personal boxes regarding one user which are present on a network is searched by logging in one device, and then all extracted personal boxes are virtually displayed in a list, thereby enabling access to the personal boxes without consciousness of devices on the network (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-39411).
In such a state of virtually displaying the extracted boxes, it is possible to access a document by the simple operation. However, it is impossible to keep track of which operation is executable on the accessed document when an operation such as printing, transferring, editing, or binding is to be executed on the accessed document, due to a function of a device in which the document is stored, a device difference between a normally frequently used home MFP and the device in which the document is stored, or some other reasons, etc. There is therefore a problem in that, even when details of an operation are instructed after selection of a document, the instructed operation is impracticable, or a device different from an intended device is automatically selected.